Desechada
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Kaoru se siente fatal al perderse una fecha especial y recurre a Enishi para que la ayude. Las decisiones importantes en la vida deben tomarse en situaciones sensatas y siendo sensatos. Traducción del fic "For the birds" de AngelOfDeath10. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "For the birds" de AngelOfDeath10.

Portada de もて (pixiv). ID: 6451705.

¡EnixKao para el mes de los enamorados! ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Kaoru se detuvo ante la puerta, hirviendo de emociones e incomodidad, pero cuando un viento gélido sopló por debajo de su abrigo y su vestido, de manera instintiva cerró la puerta tras ella. Se acercó a la casi vacía barra del bar para mirar los "especiales." Todo era cerveza, la mayoría de marcas extranjeras, por lo que asumía viendo las letras en Chino al lado de las que tenían nombre en Inglés. El espejo detrás de las botellas estaba tan manchado que hasta su propio reflejo le pareció distorsionado.

"¿Tiene aceitunas?" le preguntó al cantinero que la miraba con incertidumbre. Ella parecía el anacronismo allí. Él asintió lentamente y ella se preguntó si entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. "¿Tiene vodka?"

"¿Qué se cree que es esto, señorita? Por supuesto que tenemos."

"Entonces quiero un vodka martini." Kaoru se sentó en un taburete de metal descamado y claramente oxidado mientras se sacaba el abrigo. Afuera había una niebla helada que se impregnaba en la piel, pero dentro de ese lugar se estaba tostando. Su cabello cuidadosamente rizado ahora estaba lacio por la humedad y el frío, por lo que sacó una cinta de su bolso y se lo ató en una cola de caballo.

La bebida llegó tan pronto como terminó con su improvisada peluquería. "Ponlo en mi cuenta." Dijo Kaoru, dejando que su estado de ánimo se oscureciera mientras se burlaba del cantinero con la bebida y se la tomaba de un sorbo.

Para su sorpresa, la bebida pasó suave por su garganta. Ese no era el material barato y de mala calidad que había usado para mezclar tragos en la universidad, y fue una sorpresa agradable comparada a lo que esperaba. Probablemente era la primera vez en esa noche que algo superaba sus expectativas. Viendo una mancha de su labial en el vaso de cristal, Kaoru se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios. Una mancha color rosa melocotón se desprendió de ellos y usó una servilleta de papel para limpiarse la mano.

Las lágrimas querían volver a salir, así que luchó contra ellas con furia. Las manos de Kaoru apretaron la tela de su vestido en su regazo. Se suponía que esa noche iba a ser especial; esa noche esperaba flores y chocolates o tal vez alguna joya. Incluso había salido una hora antes de su trabajo para prepararse, sólo para encontrarse sola en ese vulgar bar del Barrio Chino a la hora en la que normalmente se acostaba en su cama los miércoles. Entre el alcohol y su cólera no sentía frío en lo más mínimo, y se deleitó con ello por un momento. La ira se sentía mucho mejor que la tristeza.

"Oye, pareces que necesitas algo de compañía." El hombre que se sentó junto a ella, sacándola de sus inquietantes pensamientos, parecía que alguna vez fue apuesto, y ahora con su mejilla marcada por una cicatriz le dirigió una mirada siniestra. Kaoru sintió que los pelos se le erizaban. Ese hombre significaba malas noticias con un traje caro.

"Ese asiento está guardado." Le dijo ella hostil.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Para quién?" El hombre le sonrió y ella pensó en esos barcos petroleros que echaban sus tóxicos en el mar puro.

"Para mi abrigo." Dijo Kaoru con firmeza dándole la espalda. Lucía peligroso, pero con la noche que había tenido ya no le importaba. El tener que lidiar con un idiota en un bar vacío sólo sería la cereza de ese horrible día.

Obviamente, ésa no era la respuesta que el hombre esperaba, por lo que ella sintió su ira a sus espaldas. "De haber sabido que serías una perra, hubiera ido al grano y te ofrecería dinero por adelantado. Hablar con mujeres como si fuesen personas es inútil."

El manejo de la ira no era la especialidad de Kaoru. Toda la tarde había estado respirando hondo, pensando con lógica, tratando de hacer de lado sentimientos tóxicos que le hacían querer cambiar la realidad a su antojo. Se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un punto de ebullición, y se sorprendió tanto como el hombre cuando se giró sobre su taburete y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro. El hombre tuvo suerte de que no llevara puestos sus anillos esa noche.

Kaoru seguía sorprendida mientras miraba al hombre perder el equilibrio y caerse al suelo. El cantinero había retrocedido hasta una esquina y se negaba a mirarla a los ojos, fue así que ella supo que se había metido en un problemón. Luego vio al hombre meter la mano en su abrigo como hacían en las películas antes de sacar un arma, farfullando amenazas incoherentes. La furia en su rostro se desvaneció al ver por sobre el hombro de la chica y sus manos dejaron lo que estaba haciendo para levantarse y sacudirse.

Una mano sobre su hombro envió un sacudón a Kaoru de la cabeza a los pies, y sólo el hecho de que su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada impidió que diera un grito de sorpresa.

"Gein." La voz masculina que escuchó tras ella pronunció su nombre como una suerte de advertencia, con lo cual el otro hombre mantuvo su distancia mirándolos con ojos furiosos a ella y al hombre que tenía su mano posada sobre su hombro.

"¡¿Pero qué te importa?! Es sólo una perra presumida que se dejó caer en nuestro-" Obviamente, en ese lugar había algo más que lo que pensaba.

"Cállate." La voz era seca, dominante. El hombre llamado Gein hizo lo que se le dijo, esperando. "Ahora busca otro lugar para quedarte por un rato." Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Kaoru no se permitió a sí misma respirar normalmente hasta que su agresor saliera afuera. Sólo quedaron dos o tres clientes en el establecimiento, y si ninguno de ellos se volvió para mirarlos, entonces Kaoru debía asumir que estaba sola en todo sentido.

La mano dejó su hombro, pero el hombre permanecía allí, y al fin Kaoru se dio la vuelta insegura de si agradecerle o ignorar toda la situación. El cantinero había salido de su esquina y estaba sirviendo whiskey para el hombre. El cabello blanco debería implicar edad avanzada, pero su piel era lisa y no parecía mucho mayor que Kaoru, quien llevaba sus veinti tantos con menos gracia de lo esperado, a juzgar por el incidente.

"Te ofrecería una bebida, pero no estoy seguro de que seas el tipo de mujer que lo aceptaría." Él se volvió a ella con una sonrisa en los labios, y Kaoru trató de descifrar sin éxito si sus ojos eran azules o verdes. Unas gafas oscuras y delicadas se posaban en su nariz, y era tan musculoso que su traje no lo ocultaba. Nada en él tenía sentido, así que tomó otro trago de su martini.

Vio que todo había terminado. Levantó su trago y se dirigió hacia su lugar en la esquina donde había estado antes de darle vida dramática a ese recinto, pero Kaoru sintió que las palabras se desprendían de ella, producto del vodka.

"No te acepto la bebida, pero allá hay una mesa de billar."

"¿Es una invitación?" Se detuvo y la miró con una ceja arqueada.

"Es una observación." dijo Kaoru, sintiéndose menos valiente de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

El primer juego se llevó a cabo en silencio. Kaoru siguió bebiendo de su copa, y en cierto punto cuando ya estaba masticando su aceituna, otra copa apreció con dos aceitunas en vez de una y el vaso parecía hasta más limpio que el anterior. El hombre dominó el juego, con aquellos extraños ojos fijos en cada tiro con precisión geométrica. Sin trucos, sin movimientos elegantes, sin burlas, sólo bola tras bola embocando en las esquinas. Kaoru se alegraba de no haber apostado nada. Varias partidas pasaron de la misma manera antes de que ella se animara a hablar.

Cuando la bola 8 desapareció en una de las esquinas, dejó salir algo de triste admiración. "¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así?"

"Es sólo cuestión de práctica y observación." Replicó él como si fuera la única respuesta.

"¿Entonces puedo hacer eso también?"

Él la observó, sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza como evaluando su capacidad. La frialdad de su mirada la incomodó. Poniéndose derecha, enfrentó desafiante su juicio.

"Potencialmente." Acumuló las bolas y las organizó hábilmente, y ella se preguntó por qué todo el mundo la subestimaba. "Gané, así que es tu turno."

Kaoru golpeó las bolas con tanta fuerza que éstas se desparramaron por todos lados de forma caótica. Se sintió bien causar algo de caos, y miró al hombre de manera fiera. "Entonces te mostraré mi _potencial_. Y si gano, pagarás mi cuenta."

"Me ofrecí de todos modos." Su lenguaje corporal era despectivo, pero dio unos pasos hacia ella y miró la mesa con interés. La chaqueta que llevaba puesta la arrojó sobre una silla, y se arremangó las mangas. Se vislumbró un rastro de tatuaje cerca de su codo y Kaoru sintió una punzada de preocupación, mientras que unas campanas de advertencia en su interior le decían que juntara las piezas. Algo en ese hombre en ese bar y a esa hora de la noche no parecía normal.

"Pero ahora bajo mis propios términos." Kaoru pensó en los momentos previos a esa noche, sentada en una mesa viendo cómo se derretía una vela mientras una de sus comidas favoritas se enfriaba frente a ella. Kenshin se había ido hacía tiempo, y había cerrado la puerta tan firmemente en su cara que ella no tuvo más que dos opciones: revolcarse de dolor o salir adelante. Bueno, tal vez no tenía control sobre su corazón, pero ahora tenía control sobre este momento.

Mientras Kaoru se concentraba en cada tiro, con la mente comenzando a navegar entre vodka y aceitunas, observó que el hombre peliblanco acechaba en las sombras y examinaba la mesa. Atrevida, Kaoru se aseguró de inclinarse hacia adelante mientras él se ubicaba frente a ella, para ver si la miraba, y quedó impresionada al ver que no lo hizo. Nunca había sido coqueta, pero la lejanía de ese hombre le hacía sentirse segura incluso cuando el alcohol la hacía sentirse también osada. Dulce, eso fue lo que Kenshin dijo que ella era, dulce, pura y demasiado buena para él. Ella no le había pedido ser nada, él por sí solo había hecho todas esas suposiciones sobre ella y lo que necesitaba.

"¿Vas a tirar o no?"

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a caer en los enredos de su mente, y terminó su racha con un rasguño mientras volvía a la realidad demasiado aturdida como para seguir pensando en el juego. Pensó que estaba en problemas cuando de inmediato él colocó la bola sobre la mesa, sin duda su plan de juego se desarrollaba como él quería.

"Ves los tiros," dijo el hombre. "Y tienes una mano firme, pero no estás enfocada. Pensé que querías competir."

Kaoru quería decirle unas excusas, quería que ese hombre entendiera por qué ese día no estaba siendo ella misma. "Ha sido un día duro."

"Déjame adivinar," Colocó otra bola y luego se apoyó contra la mesa mientras se quitaba las gafas para limpiarlas. "Estás vestida para una cita. Conservadora, eso quiere decir que es mayor que tú. No tienes anillo, por lo cual es tu novio. Te engañó o te dejó, o ambos. Y tres días antes de San Valentín, nada menos. Qué difícil." Su sarcasmo era evidente.

"No lo entiendes." Se sentía burlada y lastimada. "Lo esperé todos estos años. Fui paciente, comprensiva, y aun así perdí contra un recuerdo. ¿Acaso has esperado _años _por algo que se vuelve cenizas frente a ti?" Si Tomoe todavía fuese de carne y hueso al menos tendría defectos, y tal vez Kaoru en comparación sería diferente o mejor. Pero como Tomoe estaba muerta, prácticamente era considerada una santa y Kaoru perdería con ella siempre. "Se me permite lamentarme sin que tengas que burlarte."

Volviendo a ponerse los anteojos, la miró atentamente. "Puede que te entienda un poco."

"Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo un juego que ganar y una bebida que terminar." Era muy posible que no consiguiera las dos cosas, pero Kaoru lo quería todo esa noche.

Sin embargo, no se sorprendió al no conseguir otro turno, ya que él había finalizado el suyo y con eso, ganado el juego. Ella murmuró algo de haber sido estafada y él la acompañó hasta su puesto antes de que lo desafiara a otro condenado juego. Mientras él iba a buscar sus bebidas a la mesa de billar, ella se tomó el tiempo y la oportunidad de admirar lo apretados que eran sus pantalones. Kenshin no era el único hombre en el mundo, y ya no necesitaba fingir que lo era. Una parte de su mente le gritaba traición, y se aferraba al supuesto de si Kenshin le hubiera dicho lo que nunca sucedería. En eso, el peliblanco se sentó junto a ella.

"Eres muy apuesto." El hombre se congeló en el trayecto de su copa a la boca y la miró mientras ella rasgaba una servilleta de papel. "Cada vez que conozco a un hombre guapo, éste siempre trae problemas consigo. Mi amiga Tae piensa que soy afortunada, como si los hombres apuestos llovieran y llegaran siempre a mi vida, pero ellos siempre quieren algo más. Y soy tan tonta que los ayudo."

"¿Me estás preguntando qué es lo que quiero?" Dejó su whiskey, que a esa altura ya tenía el hielo derretido, y juntó las manos. Kaoru estaba bebiendo su tercer trago y él aún seguía en el segundo (que ella había visto). No quería ponerse borracha ni terminar la noche con ese chico, pero por alguna razón, tampoco quería irse de allí. Luces fluorescentes parpadeantes, asientos sucios, olor a agrio y todo… coincidía con cómo ella se sentía por dentro.

Kaoru apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y dejó que su codo la apoyara tanto a ella como a su decepción. "Sin ofender, pero por una vez no me importa lo que alguien más quiera." Se sintió culpable al decirlo en voz alta, como si estuviera violando alguna ley del universo. ¿Dónde estaba escrito en piedra que ella debía pensar en los demás a expensas de sí misma?

"¿Entonces qué es lo que _tú _quieres?" El hombre se echó hacia atrás, esperando perezosamente por su respuesta. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca y ella se preguntó si él estaba disfrutando aquello.

Kaoru pensaba en ello, seriamente. ¿Qué era lo que quería? La respuesta durante los últimos cinco años había sido 'Kenshin', pero ahora ya no era una opción, estaba en blanco. Kaoru estaba consternada consigo misma por no poder responder esa pregunta. Su rostro pensativo se volvió hacia una ventana, como contuviera la respuesta. Afuera seguía neblinoso y la luz de las farolas se difuminaba, haciéndole sentir que no había nada más allá de ese bar. Si de lo único que podía estar segura era del aquí y del ahora, entonces tal vez necesitaba comenzar a pensar en sus propias demandas de la vida.

"No quiero estar sola el Día de San Valentín."

El hombre levantó su vaso sólo para volver a bajarlo, después bebió su whiskey y entrecerró los ojos mirándola. "¿Como una cita?"

"No lo sé. Me preguntaste qué quería. No quiero pasármela llorando por un chico mientras miro películas malas por la televisión. Quiero salir a comer, quiero chocolate, y quiero sentirme como si todo valiera la pena."

Hubo silencio entre los dos y Kaoru hizo a un lado los trozos de servilleta. Seguramente él pensaba en lo tonta que era. Cuán lamentable y desesperada parecía. Era una mala idea y no había manera de que él la considerara.

"Te llamaré un taxi." Sacó de su bolsillo un celular de aspecto costoso y empezó a marcar. Colocando la mano sobre el auricular, le preguntó, "¿Tienes un bolígrafo? Escribe tu dirección." Le empujó una servilleta con su vaso aún húmedo mientras él seguía hablando a la compañía de taxis.

Kaoru se complació de no haber roto tanto la servilleta al escribir. El papel húmedo no era la mejor superficie para escribir. "Kaoru Kamiya." Leyó él una vez que colgó el teléfono.

"Sí, soy yo. También tengo tarjetas de presentación, pero no las llevo encima porque es vergonzoso. Es sólo Recursos Humanos, no voy a muchas reuniones externas." Observó que él no le había recitado a la compañía de taxis la información que ella le había pasado. Su mente estaba demasiado borrosa como para darse cuenta de las implicaciones de aquello.

"Enishi Yukishiro." Dobló la servilleta y se la guardó en el bolsillo antes de agarrar una aceituna de su trago y comérsela, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida. "Te recogeré el sábado a las ocho. Si no estoy allí a esa hora, sólo olvida que nos hemos conocido."

Susurrando, e insegura de cómo llegaron a ese punto, Kaoru dijo lo único en lo que podía pensar.

"¡¿Por qué?!"

Enishi le hizo una seña al cantinero que asintió y le sirvió más whiskey. "Quizás porque me recuerdas a alguien…" fue todo lo que dijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konishiwa:** Hola! Justo hoy hay capítulo nuevo! Espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"_No es _divertido." Kaoru observaba a Megumi desternillarse de la risa hasta que poco a poco se calmó. Las personas en la sala de descanso las miraban y Kaoru se sentía incómoda ante tanta atención mientras que a Megumi, como siempre, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Dos personas junto al microondas susurraban entre ellas y Kaoru ya se veía venir algún chisme de oficina que no le gustaría nada.

"Deja que lo tenga en claro," Ya estaba más que claro para ella, pero poner más sal a la herida era una de sus grandes cualidades. "¿Fuiste _sola _al Barrio Chino en medio de la noche, casi te emborrachaste, y luego conquistaste a un extraño? ¡Clásico!"

Misao habría sido más empática, no se burlaría, y Kaoru deseó que su amiga trabajara en el mismo lugar. "Lo haces sonar peor de lo que fue."

Calmándose y secándose las lágrimas de risa, Megumi masacró su ensalada de pollo con un tenedor antes de responder. "Analicemos esto, no importa si estás emocionalmente vulnerable y autodestructiva desde tu último encuentro con Kenshin,"

"¡Oye!"

"Tú misma fuiste a parar en medio de un barrio peligroso, empezaste a emborracharte, hiciste enojar a un gángster y luego flirteaste con su amigo." Cuando lo decía de esa manera sonaba muy mal, la verdad.

Kaoru tenía pocas ganas de comer su sándwich, así que jugueteaba con él. "Puede que no sea un gángster…" Megumi tenía razón, probablemente lo era, pero no quería admitirlo.

"Y río para no preocuparme no sólo porque le diste tu dirección, sino porque también le dijiste que vivías sola y trabajabas todo el día." Megumi retiró un mechón hacia atrás y pinchó a Kaoru con su tenedor. Kaoru chilló y se frotó el brazo. "Si tu departamento no está vacío cuando vuelvas a casa, deberás considerarte afortunada."

Mientras se mordía distraídamente las uñas, un mal hábito de su infancia, Kaoru se preguntaba qué tanto Megumi trataba de asustarla y qué tan real era el riesgo. Su edificio era seguro, pero había visto entrar a mucha gente con la excusa de que sus amigos 'no contestaban el timbre.' Hasta ahora no lo había pensado así.

"Ese hombre debe estar muy bueno como para que te distraiga de Kenshin."

"¡Megumi!" Kaoru trató de sonar escandalizada.

"Entonces dime, ¿cuál es la descripción que le darás a la policía cuando tus cosas desaparezcan?"

"Ugh, basta ya." Kaoru vio la sonrisa astuta de su amiga y se preguntó qué tanto estaría disfrutando de esto. Cuando conocieron a Kenshin años atrás, Megumi hizo saber a todos que pensaba que era atractivo y llevó a cabo su juego agresivo para salir con él. Kaoru, con su timidez, de alguna manera se metió en la ecuación, aunque no podía decir que fue más allá de eso, y Megumi había estado pronosticando la fatalidad entre los dos desde entonces. Ahora que había sucedido y que la tentativa relación entre Kaoru y Kenshin estaba hecha jirones, ella fue la primera en querer estar para Kaoru, y aquello compensaba los comentarios celosos de antaño.

"No te dejaré en paz, al menos déjame saber cómo es." Megumi le acercó a Kaoru su sándwich, queriéndole decir que comiera algo. "¿Es como Kenshin? ¿Bajito, tierno, amable, simpático? Después de todo, ése es tu tipo."

Kaoru se preguntó si era un halago. Nunca había comparado hombres. "No tengo un tipo."

Su respuesta fue recibida con un resoplido. "Oh, por favor, tu historial dice lo contrario. En el colegio—"

"¡No hablemos de eso!" Kaoru no quería recordar sus errores cuando su situación actual era lamentable. "Además, no eres la indicada para hablar, aún le das falsas esperanzas a Sano. Él es un tipo agradable, bastante lindo y simpático."

"Y olvidadizo, malo con el dinero, y con un historial irregular respecto a sus empleos. Necesita repuntar un poco antes de que le prometa algo." Megumi masticó un poco más de pollo antes de seguir molestando a Kaoru. "Ya nos desviamos demasiado, ¿cómo es él?"

Había una razón por la cual Megumi trabajaba en el departamento legal, y era su tenacidad. "Es distinto a Kenshin: alto, de pelo blanco, con anteojos, musculoso."

"No suena tan malo, ¿pero es mucho mayor?"

"No, es que sólo tiene el cabello blanco. Puede pasar con personas jóvenes, o tal vez se lo decolora." Kaoru al fin le dio un mordisco a su almuerzo, sintiendo que la comida pasaba lentamente por su garganta seca. Nada era apetitoso después de esa cena con Kenshin. "No era muy hablador."

Durante la pausa que le siguió a la conversación, Megumi continuó comiendo mientras Kaoru pensaba en lo confusa que se había vuelto su vida. La noche anterior estaba segura de que se casaría, tendría un par de niños y viviría en los suburbios donde Kenshin pudiera establecerse con su clínica de terapia del habla. Aún si perteneciera a un futuro lejano, parecía muy posible, y hasta deseable. Hoy, todo lo que veía frente a ella eran seis meses más de alquiler, un trabajo con el que se sentía bien, y una cita con un probable criminal.

Oh, Dios, ella iba a ser _esa amiga_. La de los problemas dramáticos en la vida. Nunca antes había sido _esa amiga_, ella siempre había sido la que reconfortaba a _esa amiga_.

"Sabes, no dijiste ni una vez que no irás a esa extraña cita." Megumi cerró su contenedor de plástico y lo dejó a un lado. "No puedes considerar seriamente ir a algún lado con ese hombre, ¿verdad?" No había desdén en su voz, sólo preocupación.

"Bueno…" No había garantía de que él apareciera, de todos modos. No había causado la mejor de las impresiones, con lo que seguramente pensaba que era una mujer tonta de la cual se olvidaría pronto. "No... quizás… no lo sé." Algunos colegas pasaron a su lado en pandilla y riendo, haciendo que Kaoru quisiera arrojarles su sándwich por ser felices y despreocupados.

Megumi no respondió, pero al delgada línea de sus labios expresaba su descontento con la indecisión de Kaoru.

* * *

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, el comentario que él había hecho sobre su forma de vestir conservadora caló hondo en su mente. Kaoru no podía ni mirar el vestido que usó esa noche sin cierto tinte de dolor, así que hizo todo lo posible en hacer lo contrario esta vez. Reemplazó el rizador por la plancha, y después de domar su cabello, lo enrolló en un moño por detrás de la cabeza, dejando que unos mechones enmarcaran su rostro y suavizaran sus rasgos. "Más apretado y más corto" era el lema que utilizaría ahora, así que optó por una blusa suelta de color púrpura en la parte superior complementando con una falda negra.

Recordó haber comprado esa falda años atrás para usarla en la oficina, pero luego vio que expondría mucho sus muslos y sería inapropiado para el horario laboral. Esto no le había sucedido en la escuela, y sonrió al recordar a su estricta profesora, regla en mano, decidiendo según el largo del dobladillo si enviarlas a casa o no. Siempre le fue fácil enrollarla después de la inspección, por lo que nunca tuvo problemas.

Labial oscuro, delineador y un toque de rubor, con eso ya estaba lista para cualquier cosa, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba. No usaría ningún calzado chato, así que sacó unos zapatos que había comprado con Misao semanas atrás. Misao, quien se consideraba a sí misma terminalmente baja, sólo usaba tacones, ya que de esa manera podía mirar a la gente a los ojos. Normalmente, Kaoru no compraba nada que le garantizara ampollas, pero si iba a hacer algo fuera de lo normal, lo mejor sería ponérselos. De color rojo oscuro que casi parecía negro, primero puso un poco de vaselina en la parte posterior de cada zapato que daba al talón para luego colocárselos, notando lo diferente que se veía todo a esa altura.

Con casi veinte minutos de sobra, Kaoru se sentó en su cama y trató sin éxito de no meditar. ¿Sería peor si él apareciera o si no lo hiciera? ¿Su vestimenta era muy formal? Podía fingir no estar en casa en caso de no querer seguir adelante. ¿Había cargado su teléfono? Sus amigas le habían pedido que se comunicara con ellas en algún momento de la noche, ¿pero cómo podría excusarse tantas veces para ir al baño sólo para mandarles mensajes a Tae, Misao, y Megumi? ¿Y si Kenshin llamaba? ¿Quería que la llamara? Tres días habían sido suficientes para pasar de estar loca a triste y luego volver a estar loca.

Cuando el timbre sonó, contra todo pronóstico, a las 8 en punto, Kaoru se levantó de un salto impulsada por la adrenalina y la preocupación y caminó hacia el intercomunicador junto a su puerta. A pesar del hecho de que no planeaba hacerlo pasar a su departamento, miró el estado desordenado de sus cosas con consternación y se preguntó por qué tenía un bloqueo mental con la cocina y la limpieza. No era como si estuviera acumulando suciedad, pero tampoco era un modelo de hogar el suyo. Un desastre por dentro, tal y como ella se encontraba en ese momento.

"¿Hola?"

"Soy Yukishiro." Su voz sonaba neutral, sin revelar nada.

"Ya bajo." Kaoru temía que el temblor de su cuerpo se haya escapado en sus palabras mientras se ponía un abrigo y una bufanda. Hora de ver qué le deparaba la noche.

* * *

Enishi sabía que tendría que aguantar las quejas de Gein al día siguiente, y no se sorprendió al verlo comenzar su alharaca cuando se reunieron. La reunión era para discutir algunos asuntos con una pandilla en el territorio contiguo en donde la nueva construcción de un parque había borrado los límites de los espacios donde operar. La inevitable violencia incrementaba hasta el punto en que sobornar al policía de turno no era suficiente. La situación era tensa y no necesitaba de la histeria de Gein para enojarse más.

Cuando el auto arrancó con Gein como conductor, Enishi supo que no viajaría tan tranquilo como lo había anticipado. Seguramente era una sutil indirecta de su socio Heishin, quien podría haber hecho fácilmente que Otowa condujera. El por qué Heishin continuaba provocándolo de esa manera hacía que Enishi pensara sobre el futuro de la organización.

"…nunca te involucras, no sé por qué tuve que irme cuando—"

"Sólo olvídalo."

"Y viste cómo iba vestida, ella lo quería. Hubiera tenido una gran noche de no ser por ti."

Gein era una rata, pero una útil, por eso Enishi aún no se deshacía de él. "Puedes distinguir a un policía encubierto a una cuadra de distancia, pero aún sigues sin poder leer a una mujer, parece."

"¡Tengo muchas mujeres!"

Enishi ya no escuchaba mientras que Gein seguía parloteando, en parte porque Gein no decía nada que Enishi quisiera escuchar, pero principalmente porque no quería pensar en el juicio y asalto de Gein a una mujer porque honestamente lo molestaba. Esas migrañas que lo volvían loco sólo aparecían cuando pensaba en su familia, pero esa chica le recordaba tanto a su hermana que la idea de Gein apuntándola con un arma le provocaba el mismo dolor.

"_Cállate_." No lo dijo en voz alta, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Gein podía ser un idiota con las mujeres, pero había pasado mucho tiempo con Enishi como para captar cuándo su jefe andaba de humor peligroso. La música cobró vida y Gein se concentró en el camino.

Completamente distraído de la importante reunión que tendría en breve, Enishi reflexionó sobre cuán perturbador era el Día de San Valentín para toda la organización. Entre las reglas de la organización estaba la promesa de respetar a las mujeres y familias de los miembros, cosa en la que él ni había pensado antes, pero hasta los hombres más duros con los que había trabajado tenían esposas o novias con las que pasar esas fechas. Nadie se pedía el día libre, pero muchos no estaban disponibles uno o dos días antes del 14. A Enishi le parecía un día inútil y de mal gusto, pero se conocía a sí mismo lo suficiente como para no descartar participar por culpa de esa mujer Kamiya.

El querer complacerla apestaba a debilidad, y con Heishin husmeando además, no estaba seguro de permitirse una grieta en su armadura como aquella mujer. Al evocar su rostro, más que hermoso, y sus intentos ridículos y torpes para llamar su atención (inclinarse sobre una mesa de billar, por favor) Enishi descubrió que le estaba costando encontrar objeciones contra el hecho volver a verla. Tal vez la semejanza con su hermana era sólo producto del licor y aquella inocente interacción una ilusión manipuladora.

"Ya llegamos, señor." Gein se comportaba más amable cuando pensaba que el ánimo de Enishi estaba inestable. De pie y afuera en el frío, como si el clima no lo afectara, la mole conocida como Kujiranami se encontraba allí para entrar con el jefe. Una mujer con un abrigo de piel real también se encontraba allí: Yumi sin duda, había visto fotos de ella en el pasado.

"Llama a Heishin y dile que quiero verlo cuando las negociaciones concluyan."

"Sí, señor."

Sin perder tiempo, salió del auto hacia las bajas temperaturas, y se enderezó antes de empezar a caminar. Shishio no era alguien a quien se le podía tener esperando, ni siquiera por Enishi.

* * *

Habían pasado muchos años desde que la última vez que tuvo algo parecido a una cita. A pesar de ser relativamente joven como para estar al frente de su propia organización, ése había sido un objetivo que él había perseguido de manera despiadada y determinada. No tenía ni tiempo ni energía para algo tan vulgar como el romance; si quería sexo, podía obtenerlo de maneras más baratas que el andar engalanando con cenas y regalos. En su época adolescente, siendo ya un maestro en el robo, uno de sus colegas más viejos había pensado en poner a sus hijas en su camino. En un mundo como ese había que casarse con los de su misma clase para así mantenerse en la familia tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Las pocas veces que las llevó a cenar y fingió estar interesado en sus compras caras fueron para él una colosal pérdida de tiempo que sólo hizo que redoblara sus esfuerzos por permanecer en la organización. Cuando uno mismo no contaba con tiempo, no se le podía pedir que lo tuviera para otra persona.

Se decía a sí mismo, mientras conducía, qué sólo hacía esto motivado por la curiosidad. Los chocolates para ella estaban colocados en el asiento del acompañante, comprados en una tienda aglomerada de hombres preocupados y desconcertados. Todos tenían una mirada inquisitiva en los ojos, como si los chocolates fueran la respuesta a un enigma que les urgía resolver. Para Enishi sólo eran calorías vacías, y no estaba seguro de por qué uno tenía que comprar chocolates cuando algo como un filete era más caro y más útil. Se encogió de hombros ante esa locura.

Temprano.

Todo eso: la indecisión, la reserva, los chocolates, el estacionamiento… y aún era temprano. Ponerse nervioso por eso era impensable. Podía controlar cualquier situación, pues había planificado la noche con eficiencia – buscar a la chica, comer, llevarla de vuelta a casa — pero las nociones radicales que había absorbido escuchando a los hombres frenéticos en esa tienda seguían en su mente. ¿Y si era alérgica al chocolate? ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si se ponía sensible y él tenía que consolarla? No estaba preparado para tal escenario. A Enishi le gustaba que su mundo fuera predecible, y por ende controlable, pero esa mujer Kamiya era algo desconocido.

Aclarándose la garganta, Enishi salió del auto y se encaminó hacia la entrada del pequeño complejo de departamentos donde ella vivía. No era un vecindario ni bueno ni malo, y no era uno que pudiera visitar profesional o personalmente. Sólo había residencias, comercios, y restaurantes que lo proclamaban como un suburbio de paso. Todo lo que había en esa parte de la ciudad eran niños jugando a ser una pandilla y atracos ocasionales.

Encontró el número de su departamento entre el montón de timbres y presionó dos veces. Era posible que ella no estuviera en casa. Podría, y probablemente debería, haberse arrepentido de interactuar con él en un bar turbio días atrás. Por suerte, nadie de su organización sabía dónde estaba o qué hacía, porque si ella no le abría la puerta, pasaría una gran humillación.

"¿Hola?" Su voz era un chillido que bien podía ser producto de una interferencia o de sus propios nervios.

"Soy Yukishiro."

"Ya bajo."

Mientras esperaba, una pareja salió riendo del edificio entre besos y arrumacos. Se detuvieron en seco cuando lo vieron, y él se recordó no fruncirle el ceño a la gente. Ese comportamiento en las personas era de esperarse esa noche. Reanudaron sus risas al pasar a su lado y Enishi suprimió las ganas de resoplar por la estupidez en la que se estaba metiendo.

"No pensé que vendrías." Él la miró y pensó en lo diferente que se veía esa noche. Todo en ella parecía una invitación. Sus piernas, sus caderas, su escote, y su peinado. A todo eso lo vio de un vistazo antes de que ella se pusiera el abrigo. Quería decirle que se dejara el cabello suelto, como cuando se conocieron, pero sólo asintió en su dirección saludándola.

"Estacioné al otro lado de la calle. A menos que prefieras que vayamos en taxi." Sólo había mencionado la segunda opción porque ella parecía lista para salir huyendo, aunque con esos tacones no iría muy lejos.

Ella dudó antes de responder. "No sé adónde iremos a comer. ¿Sería caro tomar un taxi?"

"No te preocupes por eso." La idea de que ella pagara lo molestaba tanto como su propia actitud. Su hermana solía decirle que necesitaba ser más amable con las mujeres, pero nunca antes lo había sentido de esa manera.

Sacó su teléfono y recordó los chocolates que tenía, ya que necesitaba una mano libre para marcar. Se lo entregó, y al ver que ella no lo tomaba de inmediato, se impacientó.

"¿Y bien? Querías chocolates, ¿no?" Trató de mantenerse inexpresivo, pero sabía que su exasperación ya se había notado.

"Gracias." Sus ojos se ensancharon al recibir el regalo, y lo examinó con placer mientras él pedía un taxi. Antes parecía un poco asustada, incluso aterrorizada, pero ahora era toda sonrisas y dulzura mientras acariciaba el envoltorio del paquete. ¿Tan fácil era?

Esperaron afuera cerca de la acera y él observó que sus alientos formaban nubes debido al aire gélido. Iba a hacer frío esa noche, y el reciente clima húmedo sólo significaba hielo en los caminos. Los zapatos de ella podrían no tener buena tracción, se encargaría de controlarlo. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que le ofreciera el brazo, pero hizo a un lado ese sentimentalismo.

"Te ves bastante sombrío."

"¿Qué?" Se volvió hacia ella, viendo una chispa en sus ojos que no había visto cuando lo saludó en la puerta.

"Zapatos negros, traje negro, camisa negra… "

Él gruñó. "Hm. Es lo que tengo. Esto o un conjunto deportivo naranja."

Esa brusca respuesta fue recibida por una sonrisa divertida de parte de la chica. Enishi tuvo la incómoda sensación de que ella la pasaría mejor que él en esa cita, y eso no le gustaba ni un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kaoru trató inútilmente de calmar la rigidez de sus dedos con su pequeño bolso negro. En el taxi, Enishi estaba sentado detrás del conductor, aparentemente tranquilo con todo. Había medio asiento entre ellos, pero Kaoru sentía que no había espacio entre ellos debido a la claustrofobia que su nerviosismo le provocaba. El sudor frío producto del estrés aún no había hecho su aparición, pero lo veía venir si no se controlaba. La caja de chocolates estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, y se presionaba contra ella cada vez que el conductor daba un giro.

Por debajo de sus dedos Kaoru sentía las constantes vibraciones de su teléfono, anunciando los mensajes de texto de sus preocupadas amigas. Un zumbido de mensaje, luego otro como recordatorio, haciéndola sentir que su celular reventaba de mensajes cuando en realidad, tal vez le habían mandado una o dos preguntas. Como Enishi no había sacado el suyo, ya que el viejo motor del vehículo impedía la conversación, Kaoru decidió esperar también.

Todos los días, de camino al estacionamiento, Kaoru pasaba por tiendas y restaurantes exclusivos del centro. Había exhibidores, en algunos casos no, y a menudo se veía gente de traje a través de las ventanas discutiendo asuntos importantes mientras degustaban platos costosos. Ni en un millón de años ella hubiera adivinado que se detendrían frente a uno de esos santuarios de arte culinario, pero el taxi se detuvo y Kaoru pasó tanto tiempo confundida sobre lo que estaba sucediendo que un valet ya le había abierto la puerta y la miraba perplejo, ya que ella no se movía. Enishi pagó el taxi y salió, así que ella lo siguió. Aún aturdida, la chica dijo la única cosa que tenía sentido.

"¿Tenemos una reserva? No creo que podamos entrar sin una." _Y tal vez un estado de cuenta, _agregó mentalmente. Era esa clase de lugar que no ponía precios en el menú, porque si necesitabas preguntar eso era porque no podías pagarlo.

Enishi resopló divertido y siguió adelante, con Kaoru dando dos pasos por cada uno que él daba y maldiciendo en silencio a sus zapatos por el trote. La belleza duele, le había repetido Megumi cada vez que quería convencer a Kaoru de depilarse las cejas (u otras partes de su cuerpo que no se mencionarán).

El encargado que lo saludó tenía una pizca de pánico en los ojos que Kaoru reconoció, y lo guardó en su mente mientras éste se postraba ante Enishi. Sí, su mesa estaba lista. Sí, ¿podrían seguirlo, por favor? Sí, ¿querrían algo antes de comer? Sí, se le permitía revisar el abrigo de la dama. Kaoru sinceramente esperaba que el hombre no fuera a servirles, porque a juzgar por los temblores que tenía al agarrar su abrigo, no lo quería cerca con una jarra de agua.

"¿Vienes aquí a menudo?" Dijo Kaoru mientras ella misma empujaba su silla y se sentaba, mientras Enishi observaba al encargado tropezarse con una expresión satisfactoria antes de percatarse de la existencia de la chica.

"Primera vez para mí. Pero escuché que la comida es buena." A pesar de su altura, jamás dio la impresión de lucir desgarbado mientras tomaba asiento. La vela que estaba entre ellos parpadeó y proyectó suaves sombras sobre su rostro, y ella se preguntó de manera espontánea si cenaría con el mismo diablo esa noche.

Imaginación exagerada, se reprendió. "¿Te gusta probar comida en lugares como éste?"

"Viste el bar que frecuento. Estoy complacido siempre y cuando el servicio sea atento y mis necesidades satisfechas." Parecía estar en casa tanto en ese lugar como en el bar, y Kaoru decidió que probablemente era una cuestión de confianza. Enishi le recordó al vicepresidente de finanzas que ocasionalmente se reunía con el jefe de su jefe en la sala de conferencias de Recursos Humanos. Hajime Saitou era dueño de una confianza fría y refinada, pero ella nunca lo había visto cambiar de expresión, mientras que Enishi parecía tener todo tipo de emociones palpitando bajo la superficie.

"Estaba pensando en que me recuerdas a uno de los vicepresidentes de mi compañía." Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada simplemente mirándolo mientras que un mozo, que por suerte era otro hombre, les había traído agua y los menús para luego desaparecer.

"¿Debería sentirme halagado?" Sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en los de ella antes de volver al menú.

Kaoru dejó que su atención se posara en su propio menú. "No lo conozco bien, sólo me dio la impresión." Cordero sonaba bien, pero el menú consistía en su mayoría de filetes elegantes. No era vegetariana, pero ese lugar era prácticamente un paraíso carnívoro y la idea de comer un gran trozo de carne hacía que su estómago se revolviera.

Bajando el menú y dedicándole toda su atención, lo cual era desconcertante dado su interés e intensidad, le preguntó con suavidad, "¿Entonces cuáles son tus impresiones sobre él?"

_¿Cómo me ves?_ Él quería saber y ella se lo dijo. "Bueno, es responsable por varias personas, pero es muy bueno manteniendo la calma y el control. Tiene una gran memoria para los detalles, quiero decir, yo no soy nadie y me llamó por mi nombre cuando quiso preguntarme algo… realmente me impresionó. Y da un poco de miedo." La voz de Kaoru se apagó al final y se aclaró la garganta antes de tomar un poco de agua. Sabía a limón.

"En vista de eso, supongo que no me molesta la comparación." Parte de su boca se inclinó en una sonrisa y Kaoru reprimió el impulso de suspirar de alivio.

_Kenshin nunca te llevó a lugares como este_. Le susurró su mente con una mezcla de irritación y melancolía. El dolor seguía fresco en su interior, haciendo que se concentrase en el asunto en el que estaba con determinación. Definitivamente, la pata de cordero.

"¿Ves algo que quieras?" Enishi no dio indicación de que se refiriera a otra cosa que no fueran sus opciones de cena, pero había una sensación incómoda en ella que le decía que él no era alguien que se expresara de manera directa.

* * *

Pensó que se aburriría con la chica. Ahora estaba mucho más nerviosa que antes, pero no había nada en su miedo que la hiciera lucir insípida. La conversación se centró en el trabajo una vez que llegaron las ensaladas, y era demasiado divertido verla avergonzarse, ya que obviamente quería preguntarle cosas pero no estaba segura de cómo expresarse.

"¿Te gusta tu trabajo?" Las mejillas de Kaoru se colorearon de manera atractiva, y él permitió que siguiera asumiendo lo peor, ya que debió haber adivinado que su trabajo diario no era estrictamente legítimo.

Clavando su tenedor en un tomate cherry, consideró revelarlo todo para ver cómo la chica reaccionaba. Sería algo poco propio de él, ese tipo de honestidad, pero había algo tan puro en ella y quería ver cómo ella reaccionaba ante un mundo mucho más complejo que el suyo.

"Es lo que quería, así que no me puedo quejar. Las ventajas de estar en la gerencia, por así decirlo, son materiales." Hizo un gesto mostrando su alrededor y ella le dedicó una sonrisa apenada.

"¿Nunca pensaste en ser otra cosa? Mi padre siempre estaba decepcionado porque no me hice cargo del negocio familiar. Pero la instrucción en artes marciales no deja mucho dinero." Inmediatamente, Enishi la evaluó como luchadora: delgada, sin tanto músculo como para representar una amenaza en cuanto a poder, pero si tenía velocidad lo compensaría y tendría potencial en una pelea. El competidor en él quería luchar contra ella y comprobar qué tan fuerte era, pero algo en su mente le decía que si se le acercaba lo suficiente como para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, perdería el interés en la batalla y…

"¿Por cuánto tiempo entrenaste?"

Kaoru suspiró, soplando los mechones en torno a su rostro. Él volvió a desear que se dejara el cabello suelto. "Toda mi vida, pero dejé de hacerlo al entrar en la universidad. Trabajaba en el dojo durante los veranos, y de vez en cuando a tiempo parcial en la ciudad como instructora, pero el ritmo de vida se tornó pesado y me encontré haciéndolo cada vez menos."

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entrenó adecuadamente? Él se mantenía en forma, pero había pasado un año o dos desde la última vez que alguien tuvo el atrevimiento de entrenar con él. Enishi le había roto un brazo al tipo que pensó que le enseñaría al jefe una o dos cosas en la práctica, y desde ese entonces nunca más lo desafiaron. Con Heishin respirándole por el cuello, tal vez tendría que hacer demostraciones para recordarles a sus hombres que todavía era fuerte. Volviéndose hacia Kaoru, se percató de que ella le había hablado de su familia mientras él contemplaba realizar una demostración de fuerza.

"Nunca pensé que una casa pudiera estar llena de tantas cosas, pero el dojo era peor. Todavía extraño a mi papá." Los restos de sus ensaladas fueron retirados y Kaoru dijo lo que él tanto quería evitar. "¿Qué hay de tu familia?"

"No tengo familia." Apuró las palabras, haciéndolas sonar severas. La mirada piadosa que ella le dirigió lo molestó, y quiso dar más detalles. "Murieron cuando era más joven."

"Eso suena solitario." Ella no lo miró y dirigió su mirada hacia un lado. Enishi quería responderle, pero parecía que ella ni siquiera estaba hablando de él. Recavando por su mente, recordó que ella había dicho que su padre murió en su adolescencia. La soledad no se le había ocurrido como opción durante años, pero tal vez encontraría rastros de ella si se permitía tiempo para examinarse interiormente. Tener un profundo sentido de mortalidad o filosofía no había sido compatible con sus elecciones de vida hasta ese momento.

"Pienso que la soledad es una opción." Fue todo lo que pudo decir, pero no le pareció satisfactorio.

Curiosamente, sus palabras hicieron que su compañera de mesa pasara de una triste introspección a una radiante sonrisa dirigida a él. No por primera vez en esa noche, se recordó que, como hombre heterosexual, su capacidad de razonar estaba haciendo cosas ridículas. Quería complacerla y distraerla, pero también quería su total atención. Cuando el mesero apareció con la comida en ese momento, lo que hizo que ella desviara la sonrisa hacia su plato, le lanzó al hombre una mirada tan venenosa que no fueron interrumpidos por el resto de la velada, incluso cuando sus vasos de agua se vaciaron.

* * *

Kaoru tuvo, considerando las cosas, una de las mejores citas desde que empezó a salir con chicos. La noche había sido agradable, surreal. Apenas tenía un pelo de la cabeza fuera de lugar, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuán deliciosa había sido la comida y cómo no hubo pausas en la conversación. Incluso sin saber a qué se dedicaba él específicamente, o cómo era su familia en términos generales, algo pudo saber del hombre que la acompañaba hasta la entrada de su edificio:

No le gustaban los dulces. (Había rechazado todos los postres.)

Insistía en que las cosas se hicieran a fondo. (A pesar de no querer, se empecinó en que se le presentara a la chica una bandeja de postres, aún estando ella llena.)

Era derrochador. (Muchas sobras de su plato fueron a parar directamente a la basura.)

Su atención al detalle era impresionante. (Al principio, el nervioso camarero le había traído el abrigo equivocado, pero era tan parecido que Kaoru no lo había notado hasta que Enishi lo hizo.)

Era más amable de lo que él mismo pensaba. (Mientras él se burlaba de la idea de actuar como un caballero, cuando Kaoru lo mencionó, actuó de esa manera durante toda la noche. Hasta se aseguró de caminar por el lado de la calle de la acera mientras regresaban a su casa.)

Después de "retocarse" y responder los mensajes de sus amigas de una sola vez, Kaoru estaba segura de que había esquivado una bala en lo que respectaba salir a cenar con un desconocido. Enishi podía ser un sinvergüenza, pero si nadie le dijese lo contrario, ella lo asumiría como el gerente superior de una de las compañías de la ciudad. La idea de que fuera un gángster hasta le parecía absurda. Con esos pensamientos dando vueltas por su cabeza, parecía mucho menos ridículo que estuviera nerviosa sobre si le daría un beso de despedida. Kaoru tocó su caja de chocolates en su bolsillo y trató de decidir si quería eso, y cuando ella le echó un vistazo a través de sus pestañas, volvió a impactarse con su buena apariencia y fuerte presencia. A tres edificios del suyo, él agarró sus manos con fuerza y la encaró de repente mientras Kaoru trataba de recuperar el aliento que se le había escapado al ser arrastrada por él.

El impulso del momento causó que Kaoru trastabillara con sus tacones, pero él detuvo su caída para que pudiera estabilizarse. Era la primera vez que se tocaban, y de inmediato ella notó sus manos callosas y cómo parecían irradiar calor. Los pensamientos complejos sobre cuán rápido iba todo y sus sentimientos por Kenshin dificultaban saber lo que quería. Él la atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído.

"Nada de policías."

Enishi empujó a Kaoru, y normalmente eso no sería suficiente para desequilibrarla, pero con esos tacones y el abrigo apretado, Kaoru sólo pudo dar dos pasos antes de caer sobre su trasero en un pequeño callejón entre dos edificios. Antes de poder gritar, se volvió con ojos furiosos hacia Enishi, sólo para verlo enzarzado en un mortal abrazo con un hombre que claramente quería asesinarlo con un cuchillo que llevaba.

Se separaron, y Enishi siseó algo entre dientes a lo que el otro hombre rió antes de soltarle un grito. Kaoru tuvo que apartar sus ojos por un momento para poder ponerse de pie, y reprimió el impulso de sacar su teléfono y pedir ayuda. _Nada de policías_, le había dicho él, y sentía demasiada adrenalina en sus venas como para cuestionarlo.

Todo lo que podía ver era un contenedor de basura y un montón de cartones húmedos en el callejón, pero nada útil. Casi temerosa de lo que vería, mientras la pelea proseguía a unos metros de ella, Kaoru dirigió la mirada allí para ver a Enishi y al hombre del cuchillo todavía abrazados en mortal danza. Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron, los de Kaoru desesperados y los de Enishi fríamente calculadores, pero Enishi pareció haber tomado una decisión y bloqueó el cuchillo con el antebrazo mientras atacaba a su oponente con su otro puño de manera tan fuerte que, al caer el hombre, Kaoru temió que Enishi lo hubiera matado delante de ella.

"¡Oh, DIOS mío!" Se apresuró a chillar Kaoru, ahora que el atacante había sido derribado, viendo que todavía respiraba.

Controlando su respiración, Enishi la miró casi con desdén. "Dijiste que hacías artes marciales, así que seguro no te sorprende ver una pelea." Parecía enojado, pero a Kaoru no le importó, tenía derecho a estar furioso después de tener a un hombre atacándolos al azar. Asumiendo que era al azar, cosa que ella no podía asegurar.

"¡No es eso, tu brazo!" El cuchillo que había bloqueado seguía incrustado a un lado de su antebrazo, debajo del codo. Al percatarse de aquello, Enishi agarró el mango y lo sacó de su carne con un gruñido y lo guardó en su bolsillo luego de tapar la hoja. Inmediatamente, la ropa alrededor de la herida se humedeció. Las sirenas que se escuchaban lejanas rompieron con la conmoción de Kaoru.

"¡Dije que nada de policías!"

"¡No los llamé!" Exclamó Kaoru moviendo los ojos frenéticamente, y cuando otra pareja estaba acercándose a ellos para preguntarles si estaban bien, se aferró al brazo sano de Enishi y lo llevó a su edificio. Al principio él arrastraba los pies, lo que hizo que ella se girara hacia él y le gruñera. "Bueno, ¿te quedarás aquí para darle tu declaración a la policía, o vendrás conmigo?"

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, finalmente el muchacho aceleró. Kaoru ya podía sentir su trasero adolorido por la caída en el callejón, y saludó a lo lejos a la preocupada pareja diciéndoles que estaban bien mientras corrían hacia la entrada del edificio.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que si esto no fuera una emergencia, no te hubiera invitado a entrar. No soy ese tipo de chica." Kaoru marcó rápidamente el código de seguridad de la puerta.

Y aún ni siquiera podía decir que era la_ peor _cita en la que había estado.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Último capítulo!

**Lady-Cin:** ¡Me alegra que te esté gustando! ¡Espero que este último capítulo no sea la excepción! ¡Saludos!

**Blackcat:** Estoy encantada con traducir bellos fics en inglés, para disfrute del fandom en español. ¡Y esta autora tiene unas historias que no se pueden ignorar de lo geniales que son! ¡Espero que este último capítulo sea de tu agrado!

¡Gracias a **LoluS** por su voto de confianza!

Toda mi gratitud a **AngelOfDeath10** por su permiso y buena onda. ¡Vayan y denle amor a sus otras historias!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La mujer Kamiya estaba exagerando, pero Enishi descubrió que quería que se preocupara por él, por lo que la dejó ser. Su preocupación y estrés la tenían con el rostro colorado y sudado, tanto que se soltó el cabello mientras subían al departamento, para placer de Enishi. Todo ese cabello oscuro arremolinándose a su alrededor le hizo pensar en la primera vez que posó sus ojos en ella, viéndose tan indefensa y angelical.

"¡Muévete, maldición! ¡Tengo que hacer algo con ese brazo!" Claramente, se encontró a sí mismo disfrutándolo. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con las mujeres mandonas, habiendo conocido suficientes de ese estilo entre los miembros de su mafia, pero le parecía muy atractivo ver a esta mujer dándole órdenes.

La herida le escocía, pero él se había preparado endureciendo su brazo, y además, no había penetrado tan profundamente como ella pensaba. Ella tomaba torpemente sus llaves, dejándolas caer y maldiciendo antes de abrir por fin la puerta. Lo primero que hizo Kaoru al entrar fue quitarse los zapatos de una patada y arrojarlos a través de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta y lo miró, él se sorprendió de lo pequeña que parecía ahora.

"¡Siéntate!" Despojándolo de su chaqueta, lo llevó rápidamente hacia el sofá de su sala de estar. "No puedo hacer nada si necesitas puntos, pero puedo limpiarlo y desinfectarlo, así que espera."

Ella se dirigió a lo que él asumía era su baño, y luego procedió a contemplar su hogar. Si la apariencia de Kaoru era buena, eso no se reflejaba en su departamento. Las ropas estaban desparramadas por todos lados, y detrás de él en el sofá había una toalla. Vasos de agua vacíos cubrían su mesa ratona junto con revistas de ejercicios y modas. La cocina tenía un aspecto vacío, característico de una persona que no cocinaba a menudo, y él pensó que al menos compartían eso. Las estanterías no contenían libros, pero sí muchos portarretratos de personas sonrientes junto a una Kaoru con diferentes edades y realizando diversas actividades.

No había basura, y olía agradablemente a jazmín, pero quedó impactado con la abrumadora sensación de desorden. Su propio hogar parecía un convento en comparación. Pero si era honesto, dejando la violencia y la bebida, su vida de verdad parecía la de un monje. Enishi resopló. En su mundo, donde las grandes personalidades y la vida lujuriosa eran la norma, su estilo de vida discreto era una locura para las personas a su alrededor.

Cuando Kaoru volvió, Enishi supo que tenía que resolver un enigma. Su cabello suelto se arremolinaba a su alrededor mientras avanzaba hacia él, en una mano llevaba medicamentos, y con la otra se ventilaba en dirección a su blusa púrpura que ahora tenía desabrochados los botones superiores. Sus labios hacían una mueca de preocupación, luciendo húmedos y llenos, mientras que sus mejillas sonrosadas enfatizaban una mirada que en diferentes circunstancias la hubiera descrito como erótica. Mientras le pedía que se levantara la manga, él automáticamente comenzó a arremangarse del lado equivocado antes de darse cuenta. Ella hizo que se inclinara hacia adelante y apartó los vasos de la mesita para utilizarla de área de trabajo. Un torrente de palabras enojadas salía de su boca dirigido a su atacante, a él, y a sí misma mientras Enishi no hacía ningún esfuerzo para resistirse a mirar hacia su blusa abierta.

"¡… y de todas las cosas estúpidas que podían sucederme en San Valentín, no puedo creer que esté aquí limpiando una herida de cuchillo sin siquiera conocerte! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Mis amigas me dijeron que nada bueno saldría de una cita con un extraño, ¿pero las escuché? ¡No! ¿Por qué no las escucharía teniendo razón, cuando soy tan tonta por pensar que mi intuición podría estar equivocada? Tan pronto como conozco a alguien, sin importar las circunstancias, me encuentro en este tipo de situación. Como Yahiko y el prestamista. O Sano y sus deudas de juego. ¡Y luego están Aoshi, Misao y Soujiro, soy tan tonta!"

Kaoru acentuaba cada palabra recriminándose y dando patadas en la mesa con su pierna, sacudiéndola mientras limpiaba la herida y aplicaba crema antibacterial con un pedazo de algodón. Era angosta pero profunda, y aún brotaba sangre mientras le colocaba los vendajes.

"Esto debería ser suficiente hasta que llegues a un hospital, o adonde sea que quieras ir." Miró por la ventaba donde las parpadeantes luces rojas y azules reflejaban la presencia de la policía y de una ambulancia. "Puedes quedarte un poco más, si no quieres irte ahora mismo. ¿Te gustaría tomar agua o té?"

De repente, pareció darse cuenta del estado de su departamento, porque recogió todos los vasos vacíos de una vez y los abrazó, como si quisiera que se fusionaran con su cuerpo para sacarlos de vista.

"Tomaré un poco de té."

Considerando que el plan original era dejarla en la puerta de su casa y olvidarse de ella, Enishi tuvo el presentimiento de que habían traspasado el punto donde tenía que olvidarla. No podía decir si estaba disgustado por eso o no, pero sus hormonas despiertas proclamaban buenas noticias desde el corazón del jefe de la mafia.

* * *

¡Idiota! Aún sabiendo que era una mala idea, Kaoru no pudo evitar llevarlo a su casa. Estaba herido, necesitaba ayuda, y Kaoru no podía resistirse a ayudar a quien estaba en problemas. Por mucho que se regañara a sí misma, su corazón suave y sus buenas intenciones hacían que no sintiera ninguna alarma, ya que nunca había vivido una mala experiencia. Yahiko terminó el colegio exitosamente, Sano estaba (casi) libre de deudas, Aoshi había salido de su disfuncional situación familiar, y Misao y Soujirou estaban terminando con las reparaciones de su casa en los suburbios. Cada uno llevaba una buena vida, y ella se había convertido en amiga de todos cuando originalmente comenzaron como casos de mala suerte que entraban y salían de su vida.

Enishi era diferente.

Kaoru no podía apostar por ello, pero Enishi era diferente. No parecía un esquivo de la buena suerte como Sano, o un príncipe de hielo con corazón de oro como Aoshi. Nada en él mostraba vulnerabilidad. Incluso herido, era indiferente a la hora de buscar atención médica (ella habría salido corriendo para vacunarse inmediatamente contra el tétanos) y parecía _más_ peligroso que cuando lo conoció. Él era el tipo de persona que no se asustaba en una calle oscura. Él era el tipo de persona que tomaba riesgos calculados, aunque saliera herido. Peor aún, él era el tipo de persona que la miraba con ojos sugestivos mientras ella limpiaba su herida.

Mientras encendía la tetera eléctrica y buscaba un par de tazas, Kaoru reflexionó sobre lo que sabía de Soujirou. El chico sonriente que había salido del mundo de Enishi siempre había sido silencioso sobre los detalles de su vida antes de conocer a Misao. La única pista que le había proporcionado a Kaoru era un comentario sobre lo poco relajante que eran esos días, y que la confianza era de un valor sin precio.

¿Había venido Enishi con ella como muestra de confianza? ¿Aquello la preocupaba?

"¡Espero que te guste el jazmín! Es todo lo que tengo." Su padre hubiera estado decepcionado de sus dotes como anfitriona. Tenía galletas en el armario, pero nada que ponerles encima, y no tenía golosinas o pasteles que ofrecerle. Muy tarde pensó en los chocolates en su abrigo, pero por su incómodo aterrizaje seguramente habían quedado aplastados; tendría que llevar ese abrigo a la tintorería pronto.

Kaoru depositó los vasos en el fregadero y se lamentó tanto del estado de su departamento como del hecho de que él estaba allí cuando ese no era el plan. Mientras él hojeaba casualmente una de sus revistas, con la camisa arremangada y un pie apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas, se preguntó qué pensaba de ella. ¿Se veía como el desastre que se sentía? Miró hacia abajo, hizo una mueca y se abotonó la parte superior de su blusa. En el momento le pareció natural, pero al menos eso explicaba por qué había estado tan absorto mientras ella lo curaba. Peinándose con una mano, Kaoru deseó tener un poco de la desenvoltura de Megumi o la calma de Tae. Mientras vertía el agua en las tazas se dio cuenta de que tenía que arreglárselas con lo que tenía.

"Tengo algunas galletas, pero como comimos me imaginé que no estarías interesado."

Kaoru se sentó en el borde del sofá, con las rodillas tan apretadas que podrían sostener una moneda sin preocupaciones. Se alertó mientras Enishi tomaba más espacio para pasar su brazo casualmente por el respaldo del sofá y hacía contacto visual con ella en lo que tomaba un sorbo de su té caliente.

"¿No te duele?"

"Sólo cuando me molestas con eso."

"¡Bueno, discúlpame por estar preocupado!" Él resopló y tomó otro sorbo de té, lo que le dio a entender que se estaba burlando de ella. "Oh, muy gracioso. Veo que necesitabas ser apuñalado para hacerte contar chistes esta noche."

Él levantó las cejas y señaló, "El humor es una herramienta que las personas utilizan para tranquilizar a los demás. Veo que mis esfuerzos no tuvieron éxito."

"Haces que contar chistes suene deprimente."

"Por lo general, no me siento con la obligación de tener que tranquilizar a las personas a mi alrededor." Rápidamente tomó otro trago, como para mantener su boca cerrada. Por la tensión en sus labios, Kaoru pensó que acababa de admitir algo que normalmente no hacía. Tal vez ese encanto sencillo que sus amigas tanto decían que tenía, había funcionado en alguien como Enishi.

"Pareces ser alguien que se convirtió en adulto antes de tener la oportunidad de ser un niño."

"No estás tan errada."

A pesar de sí misma, Kaoru se sintió derretir. Imaginarlo como un niño pequeño hacía que su interior se suavizara. Pero en lo que tenía que concentrarse era en el moretón en su trasero y en los algodones ensangrentados en la basura, pero Kaoru tuvo dificultades, ya que la imagen que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza coincidía con una probable infeliz infancia de él.

"¿Y a qué jugabas cuando eras un niño? Trato de imaginarte… ¿eras delgado o gordito?"

"Supongo que jugaba lo mismo que los demás niños. Era muy delgado. Mi hermana siempre trataba de hacer que comiera más."

Su tono se había dulcificado al mencionar a su hermana, pero luego su máscara se desmoronó. Debía ser difícil para él recordar a su familia, y ella trató de ser más comprensiva. "Bueno, ciertamente has mejorado tu apetito. Casi te comiste todo el filete, y eso era más carne junta de la que he visto en años."

"Mantener mi actual condición física requiere de altas calorías y proteínas."

"Recuerdo de cuando solía entrenar todo el tiempo, pero haces que todo esto de la comida suene lúgubre. ¿Hay algo que te emocione?"

Realmente él estaba pensando en ello, Kaoru se dio cuenta de aquello sobresaltada, cuando se quedó completamente quieto. Cerró los ojos lentamente, como si fuera una computadora de alta frecuencia procesando una solicitud complicada. Hizo sonar sus nudillos distraídamente, hasta que al fin pareció volver a la realidad.

"Una buena pelea, un buen trago, y algo más, pero no necesitamos hablar de ello." Sus ojos la devoraban, y ella pudo sentir un sonrojo traicionero en sus mejillas. Él decía cosas que no debieran ser tan impactantes en comparación a cómo ella las estaba tomando. Tal vez no estaba hablando de ella. Ya no estaba del todo segura.

Las luces intermitentes del exterior se desvanecieron y tan pronto como ambos lo notaron, Enishi se levantó y tomó su abrigo de la silla.

"El té estuvo bueno, me iré ahora."

Kaoru quería protestar, pero no podía pensar en una sola razón para pedirle que se quedara sin que tuviera un matiz sexual. "Espero que le prestes atención a ese brazo. ¿No estarás en peligro al volver a casa?"

"No más de lo usual."

Ella lo siguió hasta la puerta mientras él se acomodaba las mangas y se ponía la chaqueta.

"Cuídate, Kamiya, no eras el objetivo, y es poco probable que alguien de mi mundo se vuelva a cruzar en tu camino, a menos que te lo busques." Con una leve mueca, agregó. "Me hiciste un favor esta noche al traerme aquí, no lo olvidaré."

"No te preocupes; me alegra que al final todo haya salido bien." Él ya estaba por irse y Kaoru pensó por un momento si, después de todo aquello, se arrepentiría. Rápidamente, llegó a la conclusión de que si iba a arriesgarse, tenía que hacerlo a lo grande.

Agarrándolo por las solapas, Kaoru tuvo que cubrir una gran altura, ya que ahora no llevaba zapatos. Cuando ella lo atrajo para cubrir su boca con la suya, descubrió que los labios del muchacho eran tan suaves como pensaba. Lo que comenzó como algo casto se convirtió en algo escandaloso mientras permanecían en la puerta abierta y él deslizaba su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, en tanto su brazo sano rodeaba su cuerpo con fuerza. Ambos sabían a jazmín y Kaoru se deleitó con la sensación de estar rodeada de masculinidad y deseo. Cuando se separaron, Kaoru se obligó a respirar con calma mientras Enishi se acomodaba los anteojos. Él tragó en seco antes de permitir que una sonrisa se asomara por la comisura de su boca.

"Tampoco olvidaré eso."

Mientras Kaoru cerraba la puerta y él se iba, se apoyó contra ella y suspiró. Al menos sabía que había vida después de Kenshin. Sacó el chocolate maltrecho de su abrigo, prendió al televisión y rescató lo que pudo de ese desastre viscoso. Había sido un buen Día de San Valentín.

.

FIN

.


End file.
